EDRW/More options dialog
The more options dialog dialog is displayed when the "More options" button is clicked in EDRW's main dialog. More options contains some less-frequently used settings for EDRW. The "Do a fast qStab" option allows for a faster quick stabilization. With this option, the best-scoring rebuilds for a section are stabilized by shake and wiggle. If this option is not checked, stabilization includes a wiggle at 0.4 clashing importance after the first shake. This slower stabilization then does another shake at CI 1.0, followed by another wiggle. The "Force next round if gain is more" option allows EDRW to move on to another length. If the gain at a given length is greater than the "MinGain" value, EDRW moves to the next length without processing any remaining sections at the current length. For example, if EDRW is rebuilding 5 areas of length 2 with MinGain set to 40, if the third area gains 50 points, EDRW skips to length 3 without processing the remaining two areas of length 2. The "Skip fuze if loss is more" setting determines whether EDRW fuses (or fuzes) a given rebuild. The value is adjusted according to the length of the rebuild. The specified value is multiplied by rebuild length, then divided by 3. For example, if rebuilding at length 2, and the "skip fuze" value is 30, the fusing step is skipped if the rebuild is not within 2 * 30 / 3 = 20 points of the best score. Setting a higher "skip fuze" value means EDRW spends more time fusing rebuilds which are less likely to improve the score. There's always a chance that a low-scoring rebuild will improve dramatically during fusing, however. The "Do not things twice" option is checked by default, meaning the EDRW will skip areas that have already been rebuilt in a previous cycle. If this option is not checked, EDRW may revisit areas that have already been rebuilt. The "Clear no revisit if gain is more" option works with the "Do not things twice" option. Areas are added to the "no revisit" list as they are rebuilt. If the exceeds the "Cleargain" value, the "no revisit" list is cleared, and EDRW may revisit previously rebuilt areas. The "no revisit" list applies across all lengths being rebuilt, but the entries are specific to a given length. For example, if segments 3 and 4 have been rebuilt a length 2, segments 3, 4, and 5 can still be rebuilt at length 3. The "Number of rebuild each pass" setting controls how many rebuilds tries on each section being rebuilt. For example, when rebuilding segments 13 and 14, the default is to try 15 different rebuild positions. The "#in first cycle" setting controls how many sections EDRW rebuilds in the first cycle. The default is 4 sections. Setting a higher value can help EDRW to resume where it left off before a crash. The "#add each cycle" settings controls how many sections EDRW adds on each cycle after the first. The default is 1 section. The "Local cleanup after rebuild SLOW" option shakes and wiggles the area around the rebuild area. The default "Or Shake after rebuild" option simply shakes the section being rebuilt. The clashing importance specified by "Shake CI" is used for the shake after rebuild. The "Local shake instead of Qstab" skips the quick stabilization step described above. The rebuild section is shaken and wiggled without any additional quick stabilization steps. This option is selected by default if the initial score is less than 4000. The "Skip fuze" option skips fusing for all rebuilds. This option is also selected by default if the initial score is less than 4000. Category:Recipes Category:EDRW